


Search and Rescue

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [37]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the Roadrunner after it was left behind somewhere outside New Bern?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for [Scribbler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink).

Hawkins had said he'd left the Roadrunner parked a ways from the cabin. He'd tried to give Jake an exact description, but it didn't seem to be helping much.

Jake had never even seen the place and, as dad would have said – that raised a bittersweet smile – it was black as Tarnation.

But Hawkins had flat out refused to come with him _just for a car_. Jake couldn't blame him, not with the tension still flaring between the towns, and Beck's patrols. But this girl was special.

In the end, he found her by bruising his shins on the fender.


End file.
